Te amo
by Croyance
Summary: "Historia Jednej Piosenki". Najdziwniejsze było, że nie wiedzieli, kim są. Nie znali swoich prawdziwych twarzy. Widzieli jedynie nieznaną osobę, jednak jakże niezwykłą. Bo przecież kto normalny tańczyłby z nieznaną osobą?


**Historia Jednej Piosenki**

_**Te amo - Rihanna**_

Miejsce to było urokliwe, pełne magii i niezwykłej mocy. Okolica zachęcała spokojem i wyrafinowaniem, była urocza. Z jednej strony otaczający ją ciemny las, gdzie sowy pohukiwały spokojnie, a zwierzyna chowała się w swych norach. Z drugiej pałac, pięknie oświetlony, pełny wpływowych ludzi. Najpiękniejszy widok był jednak, gdy spojrzało się w stronę księżyca. Satelita Ziemi była w pełni, odbijała się ze wdziękiem w pobliskim jeziorze. Gwiazdy lśniły swym blaskiem na bezchmurnym niebie, pozwalając innym zachwycać się ich pięknem. Była to magiczna noc.  
>Na środku stała jeszcze jedna, niby zwyczajny budowla. Altana pomalowana na biało z wielką ilością wolnego miejsca. Podłoga z maleńkich, ułożonych niczym puzzle drewek zachęcających do tańca, delikatne ławeczki miały umilić czas zakochanych parom.<br>Najpiękniejszym i najbardziej niesamowitym szczegółem całego widoku był kandelabr. Składał się on z setek, a może nawet tysięcy małych kryształków połyskujących w świetle pochodni. Wyglądał jak z innej dynastii, innego świata. Był zbyt idealny jak na dwudziesty wiek.  
>W pałacu właśnie dziś odbywał się bal tysiąclecia. Data trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia dwutysięcznego roku miała wprowadzić ich w nowe tysiąclecie, tak ważne w świecie magii.<br>Nagle z pałacu przez tylne drzwi wyszła kobieta. Na oko dwudziestoletnia, z uśmiechem ulgi, że udało wydostać się jej od zgiełku. Nie lubiła nigdy tłumu ludzi, wolała ciszę i spokój. Weszła po trzech stopniach na parkiet altany i usiadła na białej ławeczce. Zapatrzyła się w księżyc, zawsze uwielbiała bezchmurne noce. Miała widok na cały gwiazdozbiór jak na dłoni. Poprawiła machinalnie sukienkę, kładąc na niej jedną dłoń. Jej kreacja była śliczna. Biała, długa suknia dodawała kobiecie niewinności i wdzięku. Brak ramiączek sprawił, iż materiał opinał się delikatnie na jej piersiach, wpasowując się niemal w każde zagłębienie jej ciała. Nagie plecy mimo wyzywającej nutki sprawiały, iż kobieta zdawała się bardziej seksowna i piękna. Do dołu lała się jedynie spokojnymi falami, niezakłóconego spokoju. Kolejnym szczegółem w jej wyglądzie była maska. Oczywiście, także miała kolor śniegu, jednak zasłaniała jedynie połowę jej twarzy. Oklejona delikatnym puchem od strony zewnętrznej mieszała się z kosmykami włosów.  
>Sama jej fryzura nie była bardzo wymyślna. Kok z loków z tyłu głowy, skąd uwalniało się parę kosmyków spadających na twarz i oczy. Tu jest kolejny szczegół jej urody. Piękne, oryginalne, czekoladowe tęczówki. Żadna kobieta na świecie nie posiadała podobnych, z ikrą w oku i szczęściem w nich zawartym. Miała jasną cerę, ale nie mlecznobiałą. Na jej szyi lśnił delikatny wisiorek z kryształkami. Jednak nie łączył się ze złotem, lecz srebrem, dodając uroku. Zwisające kolczyki oraz bransoletka dopełniały obrazek. Kobieta była po prostu piękna.<br>Nie posiedziała jednak długo sama, gdyż nagle usłyszała męski głos:  
>- Zatańczysz?<br>Brunetka spojrzała w jego stronę i ujrzała przed sobą młodego mężczyznę. Ubrany był w czarny, dopasowany do jego postury garnitur. Marynarkę miał rozpiętą, a pod nią kryła się czarna koszula z rozpiętymi dwoma pierwszymi guzikami. Dziwne było, iż jako jeden z nielicznych nie założył krawata ani muchy. Na twarzy oprócz rozbrajającego uśmiechu była także mała maska, oczywiście czarna. Jedynie jego włosy odbiegały od tego koloru. Były jasne i leciutko rozczochrane. Najbardziej jednak przyciągały jego oczy. Błękitne, choć można powiedzieć, że niebieskoszare z drobinkami lodu i chłodu.  
>Jedną rękę wyciągnął do niej i przyglądał się jej z oczekiwaniem. Dziewczyna wreszcie pokiwała głową i podała mu rękę.<br>Gdy tylko znaleźli się na środku parkietu za wszystkich stron poleciała muzyka. Nie była ona szybka, więc zmusiła ich do przybliżenia się do siebie. Kobieta niepewnie założyła ręce na jego szyję, a on usadowił swoje dłonie na jej talii.  
>Najdziwniejsze było, że nie wiedzieli, kim są. Nie znali swoich prawdziwych twarzy. Widzieli jedynie nieznaną osobę, jednak jakże niezwykłą. Bo przecież kto normalny tańczyłby z nieznaną osobą? Przecież oni nawet nie rozmawiali. Po prostu byli razem... na tym parkiecie... pod tą kandelabrą.<br>Oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy i nie odwrócili wzroku. Ich ciała poruszały się w jednym wytyczonym rytmie, płynąc po parkiecie. Razem zapominali, że są w altanie, przy pałacu. Czuli się jak na plaży, gdzie każdy ruch odznacza się na piasku, a woda moczy im stopy. Zachowywali się inaczej, tak jakby to muzyka ich zmieniła, ich serca i dusze.  
>Cały czas zachowywali kontakt wzrokowy, jakby to od tego zależała cała sztuka. Byli jak nastolatkowie, beztroscy. Nie martwili się, że ktoś ich znajdzie, odkryje, że tańczą wtuleni w siebie. Nic się już nie liczyło oprócz... nich.<br>Jego ręce jeździły swobodnie po jej nagich plecach, a jej dłonie pieściły delikatnie jego włosy. Wyzbyli się początkowej niepewności i wstydu, oddali się uczuciom. Dla przechodzącej osoby mogło się zdawać, że pogrążeni są we własnym świecie i... tak też było. Byli tylko oni, ich ciała i ich myśli. Liczyła się muzyka i oni, tylko oni.  
>Tuż przed końcem piosenki, mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ja delikatnie. Ich pocałunek był jak skrzydełka motyla, delikatny, a jednak zadowalający. Chłopak smakował jej ust, aż do ostatniej nuty piosenki. Potem przybliżył swoje usta do jej ucha i wyszeptał:<br>- Te amo.  
>Dziewczyna nie zrozumiała go i spytała:<br>- Słucham?  
>- Zatańczysz ze mną jeszcze raz?<br>- Nie mogę. Muszę już iść. Przepraszam.  
>Wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku i ruszyła w stronę pałacu, gdzie bawiła się reszta gości.<br>- Te amo, Hermiono. Te amo - wyszeptał jeszcze do siebie.  
>Po jego słowach na niebie pojawiły się fajerwerki. Dla jednych znaczyło to coś nowego, dla niego coś straconego.<p> 


End file.
